


Thus with a kiss I die

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, M/M, Slurs, Trans, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: I'm sure it will make sense later





	Thus with a kiss I die

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shut Up Str8s version of the bible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502288) by King Homo the man. 



Jesus's death was a hate crime plain and simple.  
Is he a liar?  
A lover?  
A story ripped from context?  
I know the truth in me.  
Look at you. Find it too?  
Look at this books scorched edges!  
It's been burned!  
Destroyed!  
Mutilated!  
A book of false gods made by kings and men.  
Shut the fuck up, won't you?  
I've been reading for as long as they were writing and here is what I learned.  
Jesus died a faggot's death.  
And many men since have suffered such a fate  
whether they believe themselves apart or parcial  
or whether they were kissed by men in return  
a solemn and momentary comfort  
(one not to be dismissed but held close and nurtured)  
All men are gay.  
All men have stood in front of the cross and said.  
Huh.  
That's.  
But many stop before the thought completes.  
Thank godd for lack of focus!  
Thank her for my own body (even as I hate it so)  
I am weak wretched sobbing  
It's fine.  
It's better this way.  
I am so much happier even as I ache.  
Even as the rage and pain consumes me.  
Should I die? I'll be smiling. I'm thrilled to finally live for just one second. I do not care of a future. I care of now.  
I want to battle a man because I love his twisted ugly face.  
I want to kill him for my compatriots who have suffered at his hands.  
In his face, my own self stares back.  
The terror to kill a man who looks exactly  
like you  
and hope  
prey  
believe you will not die too.  
And I have no idea.  
But I have to at least show up.  
He called. He summons me by my truest name.  
So, here I am.  
Do what you will.  
If you fight me.  
If you hate me.  
If you look at me with stupid ugly sightless eyes that only healthy bodies own?  
I will murder him again. Jesus lord of gays knew lover and bliss and thus was betrayed with a kiss.  
Just one kiss for Jesus.  
How sad.  
I will be kissed again  
and again  
and again  
each one burns me from inside.  
Man woman everything their hateful mouths and tongues leave me broken  
wanting  
but I'm self. Of and And.  
I will keep moving no matter how much you try to stop me.  
I will keep loving no matter how much you hate to be loved by me.  
I will make myself easy for the pained to forget and ready myself for the danger ahead.  
inside  
around  
about  
of me.  
A smirk from a liar or a human god. Aren't those the same anyway?


End file.
